


The Phoenix Sky

by Cyotneuth



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyotneuth/pseuds/Cyotneuth
Summary: FemTsuna. Mia Marchal was an ordinary 23 years old headstrong young woman. That was until she was reborn as Sawada Ayaka. With her knowledge of Tsuna’s history and with the help of her allies, she will bring the mafia world to its knees and show them that women weren’t to be taken lightly. She had years to prepare herself after all.The mafia better prepares itself, Sawada Ayaka was coming and she will be kicking ass !





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own KHR  
> English isn't my mother language, so be patient with me please ^^  
> I hope you enjoy it!

 

Mia Marchal was what you could define as an ordinary French young woman She studied, she had friends, she liked and despised numerous things. She loved her family more than anything in her life and wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. She loved spending time with her friends and reading was an important thing for her. It allowed her to escape and discover different worlds with different people. We could say that she tried to live her life to the fullest despite her lazy tendencies and her habits to cut herself from the real world to find new ones in her books or mangas.

But that was until she reached her 23 years of life. She decided to take advantage of her winter break to go skiing with some university friends. Unfortunately, during the ride to the ski resort, she encountered a truck driver who had lost control of his vehicle. Mia didn’t have the time nor the space to save her life. On the 28th December, Mia Marchal died without knowing it wasn’t truly the end of her life, just the beginning of new one filled with adventures and new people.

 

* * *

 

On the 14th October, Sawada Ayaka took her first breath in the presence of her two young parents, Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, and the hospital staff that helped delivering her. She was a little baby with eyes wide open with what seeming to be curiosity but the world was too blurry and tiresome for her to stay awake for long

 

* * *

 

Yes, Mia Marchal died without knowing what life reserved for her in the future. It would be years from this day that Sawada Ayaka would fully comprehend what happened to her and who she truly was.


	2. Chapter 1

Ayaka woke up at the sound of her alarm going off. She waited a little before stretching out her arms and getting up from her bed with a sigh. If she could spend her life in her bed, sleeping, she would do it without a single doubt, alas life was unfair.

 

While she made her way to her desk to grab her phone, her eyes were attracted by the pictures displayed on her bookcase. Some were of her and her martial art class, some were of her friends, but most of them were of her mother and her over the years. With a fond smile, she went to her wardrobe to take her school uniform and prepared herself for the day.

 

After that, she went downstairs to hear her mother humming while cooking breakfast for the two of them.

 

“Good morning mama.”

 

Hearing Ayaka’s voice, her mother turned to her with a radiant smile.

 

“Good morning Aya-chan! Did you sleep well?” Seeing her daughter nod at her question, Nana gave her another smile before returning to her preparation. “Could you see if we got anything in the mailbox before setting the table?”

 

Humming under her breath, Ayaka made her way outside.

 

Her mother didn’t have to ask to her to do that as it was a habit for the teenage girl. Since she entered Namimori Middle School, she started going through the mail every morning. She knew from her past memories that they were supposed to receive a flyer from Reborn during her years in Namimori Middle School but she couldn’t remember the exact time, if there was even one specified in the manga. As useful as were her memories of her previous life, she couldn’t fully count on them. She read it in her teenage years, no need to say it has been a long time. _Damn, do I make myself seem old talking like that._

 

Ayaka remembered her life as Mia Marchal, a French young woman, during her childhood. At first, she didn’t fully comprehend it, the past memories were blending in with the memories of her current life and she was just a child. It was as she grew up that she began to associate them as reality and not as dreams and/or creation of her imagination ( _how she ever thought a mind as young as hers at that time could have possibly created such concrete things, she would never know_ ). She had managed to accept quite easily that, yes, she just had been reborn – _and wasn’t that just mind-blowing?_ – but it took her far more time to accept the fact that she had been reborn in the fictional world of a manga she had read in her teenage years as Mia. For that, she had needed concrete proofs and she did receive them as the years passed thanks to the man that called himself her father – _for someone with such an important job, it seemed he never learned to keep his mouth shut_.

 

Shaking her head to stop her musing, Ayaka took out everything that was in the mailbox and made her way back inside. In the pile of correspondence, she found a majority of publicities and a new postcard from her father. She didn’t have to read it to know it would be filled with more lies that he hoped his family would buy. Any thought on her father and his numerous lies flew out of her mind when the teenager came across the flyer she both hoped and dreaded to finally receive.

 

“I will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation.

Grade and subject doesn’t matter.

Reborn”

 

“So, it’s finally time, hum” murmured Ayaka to herself while making her way to the kitchen. With a stronger voice, she informed her mother that she was leaving the mail on the counter before setting the table for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed quickly for the young girl, meaning she didn’t really remember anything particular about it. She was too engrossed in her own thoughts to care about what was happening around her.

 

Reborn would be arriving in her life shortly, perhaps this evening. She doubted he would come without having personally gathered information on her, he must have studied her during the previous days. While she subconsciously knew his title as the Greatest Hitman wasn’t just a silly title, it was still quite unsettling to think that someone may have been following her during the past few days and she hadn’t even noticed.

 

Ayaka also wondered what he might have learned about her. She didn’t know what to expect from him. Yes, she knew how he treated Tsuna in the manga but she wasn’t like him. Oh, she had thought about emulating him to not change too much of the history and not lose her advantage, but she quickly forgot it. There was no way she would allow anyone to walk all over her and, while she was quite clumsy on a bad day, she wasn’t at the same stage as Tsuna. More importantly, she never knew how to put on an act, so emulating a totally different person was out of question.

 

She had long since wondered how her being, well, her would change the story she knew. Firstly, she was a girl. It wasn’t to be taken lightly. From what she remembered, there weren’t a lot of mafia Donnas aside from the Vongola Octavia and the Giglio Nero Famiglia’s leaders, so it will have an impact. Secondly, her behaviour and her mentality wasn’t the same as Tsuna’s and it already had an impact on her life. Thirdly, she hadn’t had her Flames sealed by Vongola Nono. While she hadn’t had assimilated her former memories at that time, she still wasn’t afraid of a little dog, and if she had she would have been ashamed of herself when she remembered that she had had numerous huge dogs before. Just these 3 facts changed the game entirely, but she had had years to think about it.

 

* * *

 

Making her way back home after school was a hard thing, she could feel her heart rate quickening the closer to her home she was. Ayaka had waited for years for this day to come and today might just be the beginning of her adventure, she just couldn’t wait to see how it will turn out in the end.

 

In front of her front door, Ayaka took a deep breath and opened it.

 

“I’m home, mama!”

 

She heard her mother making her way toward her while she took her shoes off, put them away and put on her slipper.

 

“Welcome, Aya-chan. I hope your day went well. Oh! You know, we received a letter from your father, it seems he is going in another country again. Isn’t just exciting? Papa is wondering around the world and seeing a lot of new things!”

 

While her mother was babbling about her father and Ayaka was absent-mindedly listening to her, they were making their way to the living room.

 

“Ah, that’s right! Aya-chan, we also received a flyer from a home tutor. It said that they will raise our kid to become a leader of the next generation, isn’t that wonderful? I called this Reborn to ask him to work with you and he only asks of us to house and feed him. I know that you don’t have bad grades or anything of the like, but you are so lazy, Aya-chan! I know you can do much better than that, but you don’t put your mind on it. I hope that it will change with you having a private tutor!” said her mother with barely contained excitement. “He will be coming this evening, so we need to be prepared.”

 

Nana barely finished informing the teenage girl that someone ringed the doorbell. They both turned to its direction before Ayaka went to open it.

 

Standing in front of their doorway looking just as she remembered him was Reborn in all his baby glory. He had slightly tanned skin with black spiky hair and thin curly sideburns. Most of his hair were hidden by a black fedora with an orange stripe where his pet chameleon, Leon, was laying. Reborn was wearing an all black suit with a yellow shirt and resting on his chest was his yellow pacifier. All in all, Reborn made a such a cute picture, that was if you didn’t know what a sadist he was.

 

As she was observing him, his big black eyes were staring straight at her like he was evaluating her or something.

 

“Ciaossu, I am Reborn the home tutor and I am here to assess your skills!”

 

Ayaka kneeled to be at the same level as him and offered her hand.

 

“I am Sawada Ayaka and it’s nice to meet you, Reborn.”


	3. Chapter 2

To say that Reborn was surprised would quite the euphemism, not that he will ever show it, he was the World Greatest Hitman after all. He was accustomed to people underestimating him, acting like he was the child he looked like and not believing a word he said at first – _he would never allow them to act like that with him if he didn’t have a good reason_. But the idiot’s daughter surprised him. She didn’t even act surprised by his appearance, just accepted it as if it was the most normal thing and invited him to enter.

 

Sitting around the little table in the girl bedroom, Reborn waited for her return since Sawada Nana – please call me Mama – asked her help for something.

 

Timoteo had asked him to train her to be the Vongola Decima. Fortunately for him, he was quite the paranoid man, so he had decided to take the information Iemitsu gave him with a grain of salt and to gather his own data. If he hadn’t, he would have been at a loss of what to do with her.

 

The tiny file Bakamitsu sent him about his daughter couldn’t even be named a file. In it he found a picture of a 5-6 years old Sawada Ayaka wearing a frilly dress in a light amber colour to match with her amber eyes and her school records with a single paper presenting the girl. She was introduced as an introverted, timid and mild girl who was too afraid of the others to interact with them and with an average intelligence. In other words, an easily manipulated civilian little girl.

 

What he had observed during the past few days and what he had in front of him was a young girl that was just too lazy to do her best in school and was happy to be considered as plain average. _That would be one of the first things he will have to work with her, it wouldn’t do to have a lazy Mafia Donna at the head of one of the most powerful Famiglia_. A teenager that couldn’t or wouldn’t connect with people of her age, who seemed to find people around her to be troublesome and maybe not mature enough. 

 

The cursed baby had his musing interrupted by the aforementioned girl’s entry who was bringing two glasses of juice with her which she placed in front of the both of them. _It must have been the reason why Mama called her downstairs_. She sat on the other side of the table and looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

“So, what will you be teaching me during your stay, Reborn-sensei?” she asked curiously, and, was that a hint of amusement he just saw?

 

Reborn drank a little from his glass before he put it back on the table and began his explanation.

 

“While I will help you in your studies - it will not do for you to fail - that will not be my primary focus. I was assigned by Nono, the Vongola Family’s 9th generation boss, to come to Japan and raise you to become a Mafia boss. Vongola Nono is getting old and he was planning on passing the boss status to one of his four sons.” Reborn grabbed his suitcase and took out a file that he put on the centre of the table before opening it. “But the most qualified of the 10th generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud.” Here, he showed her a picture of Enrico’s bloody corpse which was still holding is gun before continuing his explanation. “The young number 2, Massimo, was drowned.” Another picture which was put beside the first one. “The favourite child, Frederico, was reduced to bone.” And another picture joining the others. “What he took into consideration after was the mostly unknow line of the 1st boss, Vongolo Primo, who retired early and crossed over to Japan. He was your paternal great great great grand-father. Conclusion, you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legimate boss candidate, more importantly, the only candidate left to be the 10th.”

 

While observing the young Sawada during his explanation, Reborn remarked that she seemed more disturbed by his matter of fact tone while discussing the death of Nono’s sons and the pictures of their corpse, or remains in Frederico’s case, than the fact that she was related to the mafia. He was expecting some more pronounced reactions from her: shock, denial and more than slight displease and disgust from the pictures. She didn’t even seem surprise by her relation to the mafia, it was as if she was expecting it.

 

“So, you’re telling me that, since three of the sons of this Vongola family’s head are dead, I am his last hope to replace him? But, what about his 4th son, can’t he inherit it?” questioned Ayaka with a slight frown her eyes still fixed upon the gory pictures setting on the table.

 

“Xanxus di Vongola has been “incarcerated” for his attempted coup d’état 7 years ago” answered the toddler with the same matter of fact tone as before.

 

“And what will happen when he is “liberated”? Where will I stand after that? I might be one of the last descendant from your Primo if what you said is true, but he’s still the son of the current head. By all mean, he should be the next in line.”

 

“He has been adopted by the Nono. In the possibility that he was liberated, he couldn’t inherit, he does not bear the blood of Vongola Primo nor Vongola Secondo even if he bears some resemblance to the last one.”

 

Ayaka hummed thoughtfully.

 

“You said I was related to Vongola from my paternal side, right?” seeing his curt nod, she pursued. “Then, why aren’t you considering my father since he too is blood related to them? Or is it because he already is an adult?”

 

Reborn stared intently at her. All this, added to her earlier reaction, was more than slightly suspicious. What he had in front of him was a girl who was trying to evaluate the situation as a whole and see where she was standing, not an unaware civilian girl who was learning about some life changing factors. _She was quite clearly hiding something; no civilian would react like she does_.

 

“The position isn’t available to Sawada Iemitsu due to his own role as leader of the CEDEF and External Advisor to the Vongola Famiglia. Before you ask, the CEDEF is a secret intelligence agency which is both part of and separate from the main family to remain unbiased and to avoid power play. Now, have you finished to cover your bases?”

 

_Well, she isn’t stupid, I might be able to do something with her, that’s a reassurance. Now, to learn what she’s hiding…_

“Reborn, Aya-chan!” called Mama. “Dinner’s ready!”

 

“Coming, Mama!” answered Ayaka while getting up. “The guest room beside my room is available for your use if you want, Reborn-sensei.”

 

Reborn didn’t even deign answer her, he just made a quick work of installing his hammock before heading for the door. He heard her murmuring to herself something that suspiciously sounded like “And that answers the question…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ayaka was abruptly woken up when she felt an intense pain to her head. Sitting with her head in her hands, she confusedly looked around only to see Reborn holding what seemed to be a little green hammer. It took her a little longer than she would like to admit to put 2 and 2 together.

 

“Are you freaking kidding me?! In what world do you live to think it’s normal to wake up someone by giving them a hammer blow?!”

 

“A mafia boss needs to always be aware of its surrounding, even while sleeping.” Responded Reborn as if it was the most logical thing in the world before adding with an afterthought “Moreover, it’s a school day and it’s time for you to wake up.”

 

“That’s not the question! And I have an alarm clock which takes care of this job quite well and without me having to wake up in pain, thank you very much.” Grumbled the irritated teenager.

 

Grabbing her phone which she put on her bedside table, she saw it was only 6:00 am and her alarm was always programmed for 7:00. _Doesn’t he know that school only start at 8:30 am?_ Growling, she flopped back down with her eyes closes. That is until she felt something heavy crash on her face. _Seriously, what was it with him and her face?!_

 

“As of now, you will wake up at this hour every day and read this book out loud for 30 minutes” announced the cursed baby while he began to prepare for the day.

 

Ayaka looked at the title of the book in her hand How to become a mafia boss. It couldn’t be clearer, that’s for sure.

 

“The mafia boss, a leader who rules a criminal organization, able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all, seen as a hero by the children of the slums…” the young girl stopped incredulously “And that people is what we call brainwashing”

 

In her peripherical vision, she saw something green being pointed at her before hearing a click. Turning, she was greeted by the vision of Reborn threatening her with his Leon shifted gun, an innocent look on his face. Gulping, she went back to reading.

 

It carried on like that until her alarm got off to signal it was time for her to get ready and for them to go eat breakfast.

 

 

_Can someone remind me why I was so eager for him to enter my life again?_


	4. Chapter 3

Walking with someone sitting on her head wasn’t something Ayaka ever experienced before and she didn’t expect it to be that comfortable or even practical but Reborn seemed to be comfortable enough.

 

After the wonderful awakening she had this morning, they had some breakfast and Reborn seemed to be hell bent on following her to school “to see how she was doing”, as if he hadn’t done that well before they met. But who is she to question his doing? He is old enough to live his life - _far older than she is even considering her reincarnation she’s sure… she won’t go there, too much headache_ \- and he can do whatever he wants, unless it really goes past her limits.

 

She was broken from her thoughts by someone calling her. Turning around, she saw Sasagawa Kyoko walking to her with a big smile on her face.

 

If there was something to say about Sawada Ayaka, it was that she wasn’t a really social person. She won’t ignore you if you try talking to her but she won’t actively try to interact with other. While she could be quite shy, it wasn’t entirely the problem here. Ayaka just couldn’t really connect with people her “age”, it was like an adult interacting with children, an adult who was physically just like them. They just didn’t have the same interest for the most part.

 

So, in some way, it always surprised her how Sasagawa Kyoko always seemed to reach out for her. She was sure that if it wasn’t for Ryohei, the girl’s brother, and Kurokawa Hana, her best friend, they wouldn’t interact that much. Ayaka met Ryohei years ago, when she was out training and one thing leading to another they began training together once in a while. As for Hana, you could say they had the same mindset for some things and got along exceptionally well.

 

“Hello to you too, Sasagawa-san.”

 

Ayaka was rewarded with one of the well-known blinding smiles of the popular girl before she curiously peered at Reborn.

 

“How cute! Is he your younger brother Sawada-chan?”

 

“Not really, he is more of a family friend from my father’s side. He came to live with my mother and me for the time being.” She made sure to answer before the hitman could say anything too extravagant. “Let me introduce you to Reborn; Reborn, this is Sasagawa Kyoko, a classmate of mine.”

 

Reborn made a show of bowing to her, which prompted Sasagawa to giggle and seem even more enamoured of him.

 

“Well I have to go join Hana-chan, I’ll see you in class Sawada-chan. Bye bye Reborn-kun!”

 

The youngest Sasagawa waved at them before hurrying to the school gates.

 

Ayaka let out a sight while resuming her walk to school. _How people could be that energetic right in the morning, she would never know_.

 

When she arrived at the gates and Reborn left her to go who knows where, she caught sight of the young man who might become her Cloud guardian terrorising the school populace with just his presence. That certainly hasn’t changed much during the years.

 

She could still remember the first time she saw him. It was during the Opening Ceremony of primary school where all the children were gathered in the schoolyard and put by class to be welcomed to a new year and introduced to the school for the new comers. When the Ceremony ended, the children lingered to talk and catch up with their friends when they were expected to go to their respective classroom. That’s when Hibari Kyoya appeared on the podium reserved for the school faculty and began to threaten the lot of them for not following explicit instructions like good little herbivores. At that time, he didn’t seem to own his precious metal tonfas, but wood ones which he seemed to be on the verge of using. While everyone was looking at him in fear, she took notice of a boy her age who she had seen surrounded by girls before the Ceremony. He seemed to smile at him as if everything was alright in the better world. She would have qualified him as oblivious if it wasn’t for the tiny edge of his smile. Yes, Ayaka remembered that she found Yamamoto Takeshi’s reaction to be quite interesting, just as much as the fact that Hibari’s reign of terror seemed to have begun well before middle school.

 

Shaking her head with a small fond smile on her face, Ayaka passed by the head of the Disciplinary Committee and made her way inside the premises of the school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ayaka really didn’t know how it came to that.

 

The first hours of school had passed and they now had a little break to go to the bathroom. She was just making her way back to her classroom when she caught sight of a girl of the Kendo club staring down at Sasagawa going on and on about Mochida Kensuke ahead of her. She became angrier and angrier the more she saw Sasagawa looking at her uncomprehendingly. Before it could get truly out of hand and get ugly, Ayaka decided to interfere, more for Hana’ sake and her peace of mind – she really hated bullies - then really for Sasagawa.

 

And now, here she was, having to deal with both the Kendo girl and Mochida Kensuke who had appeared out of nowhere and understood absolutely nothing of the situation at hand.

 

“How dare you, Sawada?! Bullying not only Kyoko-chan but also Sumire, a member of the Kendo club?! As captain of the Kendo club and Kyoko-chan future boyfriend, I will not let something like that pass! May God pardon you because I certainly will not!”

 

Heaving a sigh, Ayaka decided to tune out the rest of his diatribe. That’s what she got for deciding to do a good action. It seemed he would never change. He was already like that when they were younger and they met at his father’s dojo because she wanted to learn kendo. They never managed to see eye to eye and he never managed to get over the day she had beaten him. Since then, Mochida took every chance he had to try to make her life difficult. No need to say there wasn’t any love lost between them.

 

Looking around her, she noticed more and more students surrounding them, attracted by the scene the older middle schooler was making. She distantly thought that they should better leave before they attract the attention of the Disciplinary Committee again with their crowding, or worse the Demon of Namimori. But it would seem they never learned, or they had no self-preservation, she could never decide.

 

The young woman was suddenly brought back to the situation at hand. She did not hear that. She. Did. Not. Just. Hear. That.

 

“Excuse me?” said Ayaka with a sweet voice which would have alerted any experienced people of what was coming.

 

“Questioning your senior now? You clearly need to be taught a lesson to remind you of your place Sawada! I’ll put aside the fact that you are a just a lowly girl and challenge you to a fight to save your unmerited honour, the reward will be, without a doubt in mind, Kyoko-chan!”

 

Raising one eyebrow, Ayaka began clapping her hands. Cocking her head a little to the side, she pursued with her sweet, too sweet voice.

 

“Well, that is surprising, I have to say. I was so sure you couldn’t be more disgusting than you already were, but congratulations, you just managed to prove me wrong in the most flamboyant way.” The older boy began to splutter, but she wasn’t finished yet. “And really, bullying?” a disdainful noise was let go “As if. I have better thing to do with my life and certainly no time to waste for such a useless thing. I have no wish to feel myself superior to other in anyway, more so by putting others down. Not really something that can be said for you unfortunately. But in a disturbing way, I can see why you would, it’s not like you have a lot to brag about.” Looking right at him with such a false pitying look, she saw him go redder and redder from anger or embarrassment, who knew, maybe both. “Let’s put your disturbing misogyny to the side for now, and tell me, what is a reward? Isn’t it supposed to be something that is coveted by all parties? So, taking this into consideration, what tells you ‘having’ Sasagawa-san would interest me in anyway? While I have absolutely no problem with gays, I do not identify myself as one. As for my ‘unmerited honour’ as you said, I do not see what it has to do here. It’s certainly not me who misunderstood a situation to this point and I can say my honour is quite safe, knowing I was acting against a bullying. Now, let’s take all this into consideration and guess what my answer to your ‘proposition’ will be?”

 

Not waiting for his answer, Ayaka walked right past a speechless Mochide Kensuke and through their audience to her classroom followed closely by a silent Sasagawa Kyoko. Before entering it, she shot him a look out of the corner of her eyes and continued.

 

“If you think your chauvinistic attitude is attractive, you are fooling yourself, Mochida- _sempai_. You will always encounter someone better than you, and it might just be a woman. Learn from that and maybe, just maybe, you will avoid some great humiliations in the future. Until this day, for your own well-being, _you better hope I never hear you treat a someone else with such carelessness and utter a single derogatory word on woman again_.”

 

In the silence her open threat created, the opening and closing of the door was clearly heard by all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It went without saying that one of the best ways to rile up one Sawada Ayaka was injustices of any sort.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Unnoticed by all, someone had been looking at the whole altercation hiding in celling. It wouldn’t do for him to miss any relevant information on his student after all. With a dark smile, he left his current hiding place for a new one.


End file.
